


[VD]Show Your Bones

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: “我已失态，但他要我原形毕露。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 34





	[VD]Show Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shangque_nico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangque_nico/gifts).



夜色沉沉如水，月光冰冷地像铺在地面上的霜。  
维吉尔从梦中醒来，身边空无一人，微凉的床铺显示枕边人已离去多时。  
他穿上外套，走下楼梯，打开大门。  
顺着血腥味，看到跌坐在墙边的但丁。  
从淌着浓稠鲜血的发丝下露出冰蓝的眼睛，抬头看着面前的兄长，露出挑衅又古怪的笑容，就好像在审视着维吉尔突如其来的关心，或者是某种心血来潮的嘲讽。  
“真狼狈啊，但丁。”维吉尔居高临下地看着他。  
但丁很想笑，于是他笑出了声，回荡在寂静的夜里。牵动了伤口，他嘶地倒吸了一口冷气，安静了下来。  
果然如此。但丁没有回应他。维吉尔说的是事实，他找不出借口为自己开脱，也不想多作解释。平静地接受事实是一种自卫，已成定局的过去谁也无法改变。今晚的战斗消耗了他大量的魔力。他现在很累，魔力的过量流失导致他的伤口恢复地很慢，痛觉残留在他的神经上，却有一丝诡异的熟悉又安心的感觉，很多年前也是这样的状态。伴随着自己的呼吸，夜晚正穿透氤着血的衬衫仿佛要就此侵入他的身体，却又比不上眼前人带来的寒意，连血腥味都不是那么令人作呕了。  
他偏过头，靠着墙闭上眼睛，不想再看他。暂时的避让不意味着认输，他自以为逐渐掌握了他们之间的相处技巧。如果维吉尔此时还愿意遵守他们之间的默契，不肯轻易地打破岌岌可危的平衡，就应该让他独自一人待在这里，在黑暗中注视着他的背影离开。  
等到明天太阳升起的时候，他会重新走进事务所，他们会像一对正常的人类兄弟一样争吵、互相挖苦，也许在尼禄赶来之前大打出手，等幼崽离开后在床上像恶魔一样做爱。  
他们之间的关系远没有在尼禄面前表现出地那么温和。掩盖在温馨生活的表象下，更像是两只怪物在休憩时收敛起爪牙和尖刺，挨在一起，互相尝试着舔舐因对方造成的鲜血淋漓的伤口，虎视眈眈地等着对方先暴露出弱点，然后给予致命一击。  
月光穿过维吉尔，他的身影完全覆盖在了但丁的身上。不顾但丁的伤口，右手握着他的手臂猛然提起，按住他的肩膀抵在墙上，左手撩起满是鲜血的银发，露出但丁诧异双眼，直视他。  
维吉尔从衣襟撕开了他的衣服，就如撕下了他脸上从容的面具，发梢凝结着血贴在脸上，但丁试图挣开埋首于颈侧用力啃咬的兄长，却被禁锢住双手置于头顶。  
欲念横生，热度攀升，疯狂在两人交缠的身体间蔓延。唇舌尝到了腥甜的血，但丁厌恶地皱起眉头，想要推开在自己嘴里肆虐的舌头，却被抵住上颚狠狠撬开，被迫将对方完全吞入。  
“咳……咳！”胸腔中的空气被掠夺一空，他好不容易结束了这个窒息般的吻，凶狠地瞪视着维吉尔，无声地指责他趁人之危。  
两人鼻尖相抵，对方的神色一清二楚，维吉尔游刃有余地令但丁心烦意乱。  
但是维吉尔的神色中却真正地出现了自嘲，他连人类的道德伦理都不在乎，却尝试着遵守但丁制定的儿戏般的游戏规则。  
但丁舔了舔嘴角，去他的游戏规则。  
你已将我拖入疯狂，现在更要我原形毕露。  
但丁扬起脖颈，露出脆弱的喉结。维吉尔顺着优雅的线条一路亲吻向下。原本深可见骨伤口已经结痂，狰狞地横跨在胸上，随着每一次沉重的呼吸溢出血珠。尽数被他卷入湿热的而粗糙的舌苔中，反复品尝这苦涩的甜味。  
“我真的搞不懂你在想什么。”但丁看着他异常的兄长说道。  
维吉尔松开了他的双手，扶着他的腰看着他，仿佛自己才是应该说出这句话的人。  
他将自己的手指送入但丁的口中，但丁乖顺地将手指含入，舌尖纠缠着粗糙的指腹，水声啧啧。  
扩张并不需要多少时间，他们的耐心也不是很多。维吉尔分开他的两膝，挤入身体之间，将手指送入，来回戳弄，他对但丁的身体已经足够熟悉。  
但丁攀着兄长的肩，感受着身体里的异物，吞下喘息，“可以了。”他急促地说道。  
“我在想你。”  
正当但丁听到此言愣神之际，火热的性器已经贯穿了他的身体，毫不留情地直捣而入。他弓起了背，差点站立不稳，立即被维吉尔抓住肩膀，不容拒绝的声音从耳边传来。  
“我想进入你。”  
但丁骂了声脏话，维吉尔是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，毫无疑问。却只能被激烈的动作冲撞出支离破碎的声音。  
“我想听你叫我的名字。”  
休想。仿佛是听见了但丁的拒绝的声音，维吉尔放缓了动作，火热而紧致的甬道贪婪地吸吮着他，他却拒绝了这样诱惑，浅浅地抽插起来，不肯再触碰敏感点。他将但丁吊在半空中，微弱的快感逐渐堆积，却始终地不到释放。  
但丁低着头，他的思维在迷幻和清醒之间撕扯成两半，伤口混合着过去的疼痛，疼痛意味着现在活着的感觉。他执着于在痛苦中寻找一个答案，不是被任何假象所蛊惑，而是他自己的选择，于是他一个一个音节叫出那个名字。  
名字的主人深深地看着他。他们根茎缠绕，同血同源，骨子里刻下的是相同的执妄与疯狂。  
深夜里的狂欢还在继续。  
但丁的双腿缠绕在维吉尔的腰侧，背后抵靠着墙壁，两人身体相连的部分成了他唯一的支撑点。每一次都直接插入最深处，他身上的每一处已经被打开，放肆地宣泄着过载的快感。他已经顾不得下流的水声在寂静的夜里是何等分明，维吉尔的喘息声近在咫尺，而他的每一次因快感而颤动的睫毛都纤毫毕现。  
“我想射进你的身体里。”维吉尔哑声在他耳边说道，他将但丁所有的反应都看在眼中。  
“你可以做一切你想的事情。”但丁吞下了呻吟，艰难地笑着说道。“而我对你毫无保留。”

等到清晨的阳光照进房间里，这次依旧是维吉尔先从梦中醒来，怀中的但丁抓着他的衣服，伤口已经完全愈合。  
维吉尔重新躺下，决定再多睡一会。


End file.
